Made For Each Other
by Shina Haruno
Summary: They meet every night under the moonlight. She was depressed and lonely. He would listen to her problems. He was angry and tired. She would calm him down. They clicked. They bonded. They cared for each other. And then they finally realized... They were made for each other. (SasuSaku) (Picture by kivi1230 from DeviantArt)


**A/N: Hey, guys! If y'all are wondering why I haven't updated Konoha High School: Music's Got Us, that's cuz I don't really like the concept of it anymore. (but there are some parts that I love like the SasuSaku texting :3) I thought about re-writing it from scratch, but I really have no motivation to do so. (Thanks Tumblr ^^;) So I'm just gonna ask y'all if I should continue it from where I left off, re-write it or discontinue it. Thanks! Now enough of this. Let's get to this new story!**

~Made For Each Other~

Summary: They meet every night under the moonlight. She was depressed and lonely. He would listen to her problems. He was angry and tired. She would calm him down. They clicked. They bonded. They cared for each other. And then they finally realized... They were made for each other.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Naruto. Kishimoto does.

~Chapter One: It Starts Tonight~

She is a wreck. A sixteen-year-old wreck. Her room is a mess. Her eyes are sore. Her life is falling apart. All she could do was lay on her bed and pretend that nothing is wrong... But Sakura knows that it's the complete opposite.

She stares at the clock on her bedside table, trying to drown out the noise her parents are making with their argument downstairs. They have not stop fighting for as long as she could remember. Whenever she tries to stop them from fighting, she would always end up beat up, thrown to the side or hit on the head by a champagne bottle. So, she decided to leave them alone. She knows that her parents never wanted to have her.

"If you didn't forget to take a pill, this never would have happened!" She hears her father yell. Suddenly, tears sprung from her eyes and tear began rolling down her cheek onto the bed sheet. She would always cry on nights like this. She would try to think about the happy times she had, but she would soon remember that she never had any. No friends at school, no family members that treated her like one, and no real smile shown on her face.

She couldn't take the yelling anymore, and she wanted to escape tonight. She got up, wiped the tears off her face, and grabbed a jacket from her closet. Putting it on, she climbs out the window and onto the garden. Staring at her window for a while, she heads out, walking around her neighborhood. She walked past the house where a happy family lives in. They were always smiling whenever seen. They always looked so happy together. Sakura envied them. She envied the happiness they show when she had none. She envied that they could smile sincerely when mine were always fake. She envied that the parents loved their child when hers want her gone.

She walked further into the darkness, looking up at the starry sky, admiring it's view. She then realizes she was nearing the park. She walked a bit more until she entered the place and sat on the empty swing. The quiet creaking it would make almost soothes her, but not really. She looks back at the stars, breathing in the nice cold air, and starts humming one of her favorite songs.

* * *

He couldn't take it anymore. All the pressure he's given. All the expectations he has to meet. All the time he couldn't waste. Sasuke Uchiha just wanted to breathe every now and then. But he knows he isn't given the permission to do so.

"Sasuke, mother and father are calling you." His older brother comes into his room, disturbing his slumber. He's always praised by Sasuke's father. He graduated college at an early age. He is a prodigy in everyone's eyes. Now, Sasuke's father pressures him to be just as good. He always tells him that he has to be as good as Itachi.

Sasuke grudgingly arises from his bed and walks downstairs to the parlor, where his parents are waiting. As he enter the room, they tell him to sit down on the couch in front of them and he does as he was told. "Sasuke..." His mother starts.

"Dear, you know that we love you, and we're doing this because we know the best for you." She continues. Sasuke scoffs quietly, knowing his father doesn't feel the same as his mother does. "Son, we have to do this since Itachi has decided not to be the next head of our company." Sasuke stares at his brother, shocked by his father's words. "Which means that I am the next head...?" Sasuke asks to be assured. His mother nods.

"And so, we have betrothed you to another company's heiress." Sasuke's eyes widen. Him? Engaged? "To who?" He asks aloud. His father fakes a cough. "The heiress of Yamanaka Incorporated." Sasuke chokes on his saliva._ 'Yamanaka Ino? Of all people, my ex?' _He thought. "Sasuke, dear, are you o-?" His mother was cut off. "Her?! You know very well that I am not fond of her!" Sasuke yells, standing up. Anger obviously shown on his face. "Sasuke! Do not yell at your parents!" Fugaku scolds.

He didn't want to marry her. She cheated on him and acted as if it was okay. He gave her everything she wanted. She just went to some other guy. He doesn't want a wife like that. He didn't want to be used once more. "Father, isn't Sasuke too young?" Itachi asks. Fugaku sighs. "We know that very well, but we have no other choice. You decided you didn't want to be the heir." He growls at the last sentence. Itachi nods.

Sasuke has had enough. He walks towards the door, but stopped as he heard his mother. "Dear, where are you going?" He doesn't answer but walks away. Mikoto stands up to catch up to him, but Fugaku caught her arm. "Give him time." He says. "He'll come to his senses."

* * *

Closing the door behind him, Sasuke yells out of anger. "Urgh!" Aggravated. Frustrated. That's what he felt. He started walking aimlessly down the road. _'... I can't stand this.' _He thought, about to walk past the park until he heard a voice.

_Your subtleties_

_They strangle me_

_I can't explain myself at all._

_And all the wants_

_And all the needs_

_All I don't want to need at all._

Her voice was soft, soothing. It was pulling him closer to where she is. Her hair flowing with the evening breeze. She isn't an excepltional singer, but she's okay. It was the tone of her voice, the way she sang. Soft, smooth.

_The walls start breathing_

_My mind's unweaving_

_Maybe it's best you leave me alone._

_A weight is lifted_

_On this evening_

_I give the final blow._

On the swing, audible creaks escaped it. But it didn't bother her. She just continued singing. Then, he saw it. He saw the tears on her face. It was how she looked. It was the pain in her expression that grew curiousity in the Uchiha.

_When darkness turns to light,_

_It ends tonight_

_It ends tonight._

She stopped. Her tears coming faster. She covered her face with her hands. She starts to sob, soft noises heard. He couldn't hide anymore. He wanted to ask her what's wrong. Usually, he would just ignore any person he'd see in such a state. But with her, he was drawn. He walked closer to her until he was beside her. "You shouldn't be alone out here at this hour." He says.

Her eyes shot up and looked at him in suprise. Their eyes met. Emerald and Onyx collide for only a moment. She quickly looked away and wiped her tears. "W-what is it to you?" She says. He raises a brow. "You could get into trouble with your parents if you stay too late." He hears her scoff. "It's not like they'd care." She says quietly, but loud enough for him to hear. "Won't care?" He parrots. She sighs. "It's nothing."

He's starting to grow interested. "Nothing, huh? It's something. I can tell..." He says, sitting down on the swing beside hers. She looks at him, curious. "You aren't the only one with parental problems, you know?" Her eyes widen at his words. "My parents are forcing me to marry this bitch of an ex I had." She continues to look at him as he chuckles to lighten her up. He looks at her. "Your problems?" He asks. She looks down. "You call that a problem?" She says as his eyes slightly widen.

She sighs. "That isn't a problem..." She stops swinging, a tear rolling down again. "That isn't a problem." This time, it was a whisper. She didn't want to break down. Especially in front of a stranger. But she couldn't hold it in anymore. She had to break down. Sakura falls to the ground, hands back on her face. Sasuke stares at her in shock. He crouched down beside her patting her back. Now this is not what he would usually do. Comforting a complete stranger? _'No... This isn't right.' _He thinks. _'But... Why do I have a feeling to cheer her up?'_ He pats her back as she continues to cry.

"...They..." She says in the middle of sobs. Sasuke listens. "They don't want me..." He bit his lip. "Now, how are you so sure about that?" He asks. He didn't want her to feel down anymore. He didn't know why. But he just didn't want her to. "...They... Said... It..." She cries. All he could do is pat her back and whisper, "It's okay." Sakura looks up at him, tears stained on her face. He smiles. "I'm Sasuke." He says softly.

She didn't know why he was there. She didn't know why he was doing this. She didn't know why she felt comfortable towards a complete stranger. But... Even though she had no idea, she tried to smile.

"..."

"..."

"...I'm Sakura."

That night... She knew. Rather than everything ending tonight... It starts tonight.

* * *

**A/N: Tell me what you think~! But please... No Flames :( Flames make me sad... Oh! BTW, the song used was It Ends Tonight by All American Rejects.**

* * *

Behind the Scenes of Chapter One!

After "CUT!" was yelled out, both Sasuke and Sakura stood up. The director, Shina (AKA Me~), walks up to them. "Awesome work, guys! It was great!" She says, ecstatic. "Now to give more feels and brokoro kokoros to all the readers." She started laughing maniacly.

"Um, Shina. One question... Why do I have to be crying this entire chapter?" Sakura asks, raising a brow. "I know I cry a lot too in the original series, but this one..."

"It's for Sasuke to comfort you in the end, guurrrlll!" Shina yells. "I need that feely, lovey dovey, I-need-you feeling in this fic! We SasuSaku fangirls need more SASUSAKU!"

"Ah... You are insane and stupid." Sasuke says impassively. "And why make me so... caring. It's out of character."

"As I said, It's for our feels! There are barely any SasuSaku scenes in the manga! We need more! And all because that troll Kishimoto won't make you canon! I mean, we are the most determined part of the Naruto fandom! Even though you turned into some crazy psychopath, we still believe that in the end you will get your stupid ass back in Konoha, marry Sakura and make fucking pink-haired, onyx eyed or raven-headed, emerald eyed Uchiha babies and revive the entire mother fucking Uchiha clan!" Shina yells, no breathing in between. "And that is why- Wait! Where'd the two go?" She says noticing the couple was gone.

* * *

"She sure does talk a lot, huh, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura says as she takes her shirt off.

"Hn. She's even more annoying than you are." Sasuke replies, taking his pants off.

"Hey!" Sakura childishly whines as she wraps her arms around his neck. "But I'm yours~" Sasuke smirks and kisses her deeply.

"Ehehehe..." Sasuke and Sakura hear a perverted laugh. They look at the curtain and open it, showing a camera man.

"THE FUCK?! GET OUT!" Sakura yells as Sasuke beats the crap out of the camera man.

Lesson learned... Make sure when Sasuke and Sakura are in the process of baby making, you are not allowed to bring cameras or turn your phone on. That process needs privacy and all you have to do is watch them, do not take a video. Thank you.


End file.
